Typical customer behavior analysis is performed by obtaining customer data directly (e.g., through marketing surveys, loyalty cards, and other programs). When a customer purchases goods, the purchases may be associated with the customer identifiers in a structured database. Techniques of big data analysis on the structured databases are performed to identify marketing targets, analyze demographic behaviors, and develop retail strategies. The use of one or more structured databases and gathering data directly has been an important tool in large data analysis. In particular, technological advances in big data analysis focuses on creating structured databases of information and then performing various data mining techniques on the structure databases.